monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinafire Long
Jinafire Long is a dragon from Fanghai (Shanghai, China). She debuted in "Scaris: City of Frights". Portrayers She is voiced by Stephanie Sheh in English. Relationships Family Jinafire comes from a household confirmed in "Tough As Scales" to consist of her, her father, and seven brothers. Some time before going to Scaris, she already left her home to move in with her fashion design teacher for optimal education, as detailed in Jinafire Long's sketchbook. Friends Her bio states her as being friends with Skelita Calaveras and Clawdeen Wolf. Pet Jinafire might own Qing a qilin, but on her website profile she states that "I do not currently have a pet because it is a decision that takes many years for a dragon to make. I have narrowed my list down to 50 so I expect that in another couple hundred years I'll have a top 20." Timeline * June 21, 2012: Amazon puts up a list of upcoming doll lines, revealing the existence of Jinafire Long. Possibly taking this as a 'Go', photos of the dolls are released by Monster High Parents. Mattel responds immediately with an order to Amazon to remove the listings and a grand scale internet order to remove the images on account of copyright infringement. Evidently, the information was not yet to be revealed. * June 26, 2012: Mattel registers the trademark for Jinafire Long. * July 13, 2012: Jinafire Long debuts at San Diego Comic-Con International. * July 13, 2012: Jinafire Long's profile art is revealed. * November 13, 2012: Mattel introduces Jinafire Long fully on Facebook and Tumblr. * Mid November, 2012: Jinafire Long's first doll is released as part of the Scaris: City of Frights series. * December 13, 2012: Jinafire Long's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * March 3, 2013: Jinafire Long makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Scaris: City of Frights". * April 2, 2013: Jinafire Long makes her Ghoulfriends ''book debut in ''Ghoulfriends Just Want To Have Fun. * April 4, 2013: Jinafire Long makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Tough As Scales". Notes * Jinafire is based on the travels through Asia of Rebecca Shipman, the designer.Jinafire’s inspiration board at SDCCI 2012 * "Jinafire" is a play on the name "Jennifer", with "jin" ("金") being the character for "gold" or "money" in several Asian languages, which ties into Jinafire's skin color, and "fire", as Jinafire is a dragon (though Chinese dragons are associated with water rather than fire). "Long" is the Chinese and Vietnamese word for "dragon". Gallery Webisode gallery Jinafire.PNG Jinafire with her brothers.PNG Tough As Scales - Jinafire wins.jpg|'I think I should hold on to this.' TV special gallery Skelli and Jina.PNG|Jinafire and Skelita meeting Clawdeen in "City of Frights" Deenie and Jina.PNG|Clawdeen and Jinafire Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG|Jinafire meditating for inspiration Group.PNG Frankie, Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Chilling At The Cafe.PNG Sem título 6.png Sc & jl.jpg Jina.PNG|Jinafire's sketch Miscellaneous gallery Website profile - Jinafire Long.jpg|Jinafire's Bio Jinafire-Long.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters